1. Field of the Invention
A volumetric metering valve for use in dispensing foodstuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in volumetric dispensing of foodstuff and the like is that the dispensing device is often used alternately to fill with either hot or cold product. As a result of the different expansion and contraction of the core devices and the inside of the cylinders often permits either a clearance between the core and inside of the cylinder causing a flow therebetween and often permitting air to enter into the system to defeat the filling process. Alternately the inside of the cylinder and outer surface of the core often impinge on each other preventing the proper movement therebetween.
Moreover, quite often due to the problem of floor space with the device itself, there is a problem with locating the hopper or reservoir to retain the bulk foodstuff and displacing it horizontally from the filling station. As a solution, the reservoir must be directly over the discharge nozzle to provide the compression and vacuum drawn from the reservoir hopper. While the discharge orifice is displaced remotely from the pump drive or piston mechanism as well as the hopper itself which is generally displaced. The seating between shoe and the interior surface of the tube or housing is maintained by the bias means or O-ring disposed between the flat portion of the shoe and the rotating shaft.